The Kids Are Alright
by TerminalMadness83
Summary: There's a new kid at the academy, and he's about to receive a lesson that he'll never forget.
1. Chapter One: The New Kid in Town

**THE KIDS ARE ALRIGHT  
**By Felix Vasquez Jr.

A large gray bus screeched up to the front of the towering marble gates that blocked the large mansion that lay upon the bright green fields. The bus driver turned to the back as he peeked towards a shadow that sat in the back, still as a statue. "Here's the place, kid," he said softly. The shadow moved standing up slowly, and he eased himself off the steps of the bus looking around curiously. He held his large white duffle bag over his shoulder and looked around as the sun glistened down onto his head.

"You sure this is where you want to get off, kid?" the bus driver asked concerned.

"Sure," he replied.

"Okay, then," he replied, "You're funeral." He drove off into the road, the blanket of billowing smoke covering his face. He walked up to the gates and saw the orange sign that bore the large black logo of the school.

The gates opened slowly as he peered inside, still unaware and cautious of his surroundings. He walked onto the path that led up to the large white mansion and slowly walked up into the porch and stood at the doorstep of the school where voices echoed through the halls. The door opened as Phil stood with his black jacket looking on in surprise.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," he replied, "I'm… the new student here."

"Oh, yeah," he said, "You're… Connor, right?"

"Yeah," he replied stepping inside.

"Hey, I'm Phil Vargas, the school's dorm master; I was supposed to meet you at the bus stop."

"That's okay," he replied looking around as the kids ran around the halls playing, "I gave myself a tour."

"Ah," he replied taking his jacket off, "Well, shall we begin?"

Connor was a muscular young man who had pale white skin that blended with his jet black hair. He resembled a Goth except never wore the clothing. They walked along the halls and dorms as Phil helped Connor look around, giving him the master tour every young student experienced. Except with him, he wasn't impressed, never smiling, always wearing a smug expression and Phil began to notice. They stopped in the middle of the hall where they met with Professor Xavier.

"Professor," Phil said, "This is our newest student, Connor. Connor, this is—"

"—Professor Xavier," he replied coldly, "I know."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Connor," he said shaking his hand.

"Yeah, sure," he replied coldly. He turned around and trailed off into the hallway, rudely dismissing the professor. Phil stood beside the professor with crossed arms as they examined Connor from a distance.

"How is he progressing, so far?" asked the professor.

"I don't know," Phil replied, "I've encountered anti-social students, before, you know? But this one…I feel very uneasy about this one."

"He's a very angry individual," the professor said.

"I can imagine," Phil replied, "I read his records. There's not much information on him, except that he was bounced from foster home to foster home."

"Well, keep at it," the professor replied, "You have a knack for dealing with children."

"I'll try," Phil replied, "but I'll have to pull in some over time with this one."

"Whatever is needed," the professor replied, "he's a very gifted young person."

"Aren't we all?" joked Phil. The professor wheeled off into his office, and Phil ran up to Connor who was giving himself the tour of the school.

"So… what do you think?" asked Phil.

"It's okay," replied Connor, "It looks like my Grandma's house." Connor walked off alone, again, coldly and rudely. Phil watched in annoyance, conjuring up patience from himself. They walked the hallways again as young children ran by the two, some furry, and some bearing claws as they played and laughed.

"Hey, be careful," Phil replied with a chuckle.

"Geez," Connor said in disgust, "what a freak fest."

"What?" asked Phil angrily.

"Look at them," Connor said, "hooves and claws. Looks like an episode of "Ripley's Believe it or not" or something." He walked down the halls looking into the dorm rooms as Phil stared in amazement, sweat rolling down his face as he slowly began to grow angry.

Connor stood in front of a large metallic door, looking up into the framing curiously.

"What's this room?" asked Connor.

"This is the danger room," replied Phil, "this is for the faculty and advanced students."

"Why can't I go in here?" asked Connor.

"Like I said, this is for—"

"—oh, come on," Connor insisted, "please?" Phil wanted to do anything to calm him down or break through to his hard shell and eventually gave in. He slid his keycard into the key machine and punched digits on the keypad. The doors boomed loudly and slid open, revealing a large black room without lights.

"Cool," replied Connor.

"You like?" asked Phil.

"It's amazing," Connor said dropping his bag glaring in awe, "what's this for?"

"Well, the team usually comes to train here," he replied leaning against the doorway, "we face obstacles, test our senses and agility, and spar on occasion."

"Spar?" asked Connor anxiously.

"Yeah," he replied, "but only on occasion."

"Do you… spar?" asked Connor with a smile.

"Yeah," Phil replied, "I can do some damage. But I spend more time behind a desk."

"Why don't **_we_** fight?" asked Connor.

"What?" asked Phil.

"The **_two_** of us," Connor said, "Can we train?"

"Well, I don't know, I mean we still have a lot of the school to see," argued Phil.

"Oh, come on," Connor insisted, "just a friendly fight. It'll give me a chance to test out my power."

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, what **_is _**your power, anyway?" asked Phil.

"Well…" Connor said taking off his jacket, "only one way to find out, eh?" Phil smiled as he began to suspect he was antagonizing him. And he was doing it well. Phil began to grow impatient, very quickly and figured he might try to let off some steam. Phil closed the metal doors with slammed shut like thunder. Phil took off his jacket and stood face to face with him.

"Okay," he replied hesitantly still, "let's do it."

Connor spread his arms out to his side, and suddenly a low hum arose in the air. There began a beam of light rising from the palms of his hand, the beam turned into a red ball of light that soon began to take form. The beam took a shape and finally took the shape of two blades that stood in his hand.

"**_That's_** your power?" asked Phil.

"Cool, huh?" asked Connor. Suddenly with a loud roar, Connor lunged at Phil with his blades, swiping wildly with skill as Phil, taken by surprise at his rage, dodged the swipes at his face with hesitation. Phil back flipped, kicking Connor in the chin, knocking him back. Connor shook off the hit and ran at him again, screaming aloud as he swiped at Phil again, nonstop. Phil staggered back, dodging the knives that flew at him like darts. Connor took a stab at his face, Phil swerved around Connor pinning his wrist against the wall with his legs.

"What's the matter with you?!" Phil screamed holding him down.

"Nothing," Connor replied. He broke free from his leg's hold and jumped up kicking Phil in the chest knocking him to the ground.

Phil looked up at Connor who pointed his knives at Phil, his face filled with rage. "I win," replied Connor. Phil knelt down, panting heavily, surprised that this kid wasn't playing games. He was in it for blood, and Phil was out of his league.

"Game's not over," Phil said standing up. He powered up his hands, the heat emanating from his palms, and with a large howl, fired a large ball of fire at him. Connor leapt up like a warrior, dodging the blast at his chest. He jumped against the wall, flipped backwards like a catapult and landed on the ground kicking Phil in the face. Phil stood up, unaffected at the hits and tackled Connor to the ground. Phil stood atop him and held his wrists down. The blades evaporated in the struggle as Phil held him down.

"This is fun," Connor said arrogantly. Connor lifted Phil up by the legs and flipped him onto the ground by surprise. He stood over Phil's body and formed a large sword from his hands.

"Jesus," Phil said softly in shock as he stood up, facing him. Connor ran towards him, swiping at his chest and kicked him up against the wall. Phil fell to the ground and held his chest, the long wound from the blade bleeding from the sword.

"God," Phil said softly in amazement. Connor was more skilled than he let on, and he was going to kill him. Firestarter stood up, sweating, and watching Connor smile arrogantly as Phil held his wounded arm. It was cut bad by the blades.

A low beeping arose from the doorway of the danger room and with a loud hiss, the doors to the danger room slid open showing a large silhouette at the door. Connor and Phil looked on as Logan stood watching at the doorway confused. He walked inside slowly and took off his jacket showing his bulging muscles underneath a white tank top. "I heard the noise from outside and thought I'd see what was going on," Logan said. He walked into the danger room and saw Phil who was crouching down, holding his chest, and then saw Connor who stood at full stance, holding his laser sword up.

"Good job," Logan said politely, "You beat him."

"It was just a training session, right?" asked Connor.

"Yep," Phil said with a sly smile, "Just a session."

"Okay," Logan replied, "Can I take a try?"

"Uh-- no," Connor said with a patronizing chuckle, "You look kinda... old."

"Oh, come on. Give him a chance," Phil said, "He **_may_** surprise you." Logan walked towards Connor slowly and watched   
as the young man formed two sai's from his hand.

"Cool," Logan said unimpressed as he observed his power, "you're the new student". He lifted his hand up to his face and like a bolt, his three claws flicked from his knuckles, the blades glimmering in the light. Connor watched amazed, but kept a straight face attempting to hide his amazement.

"What?" asked Logan noticing his glare.

"C-Cool," he replied still in awe.

"See, here's the thing," Logan said, "You fought my buddy Firestarter. He's more of a power guy than a martial-artist, right?"

"Yeah," Firestarter replied, "But I can fight well."

"Oh, yeah, I've fought him, and I know he's a damn good fighter. But me, on the other hand," Logan said, "I've been doing this for years."

"So... you're like... an expert?" asked Connor now becoming nervous.

"Something like that," replied Firestarter sarcastically.

Logan was no longer polite, his face as cold as stone, as he glistened his large metallic claws in the light. Blades flicked from his other hands, now; soon Logan was ready to fight.

"What do you say?" asked Logan, "Wanna go a few rounds?"

"Okay," replied Connor. Without hesitation Connor lunged at Logan with his sais, swiping quickly at his chest furiously. Logan stepped to the side and kicked Connor in the back, causing him to collide with the wall. The laser sai's burst and disappeared from his hand. He turned and shook off the blow in amazement as Logan stood over him, not a drop of sweat on his head. Phil stood in the corner, not surprised at Logan's amazing defense move and held his throbbing wound.

"Get up," Logan said with a stern tone, "tough guy." Logan paced around him like a tiger on the prowl and withdrew his blades. This made Connor angry, because he was being disrespected by the likes of him. He shook his head and with his hands formed two large blades that came from his palms. He ran towards Logan, jumped and attempted to kick, but missed as Logan ducked to the ground. Connor fell to the ground and turned, swinging his blades wildly. He swiped at Logan again, slashing mercilessly as Logan stepped back dodging every blow with swift precision. Connor stomped to the ground swinging the blades and was stopped by Logan who held his hands without struggle.

Connor struggled with all his might to break free; and watching Logan stare at him, holding his arms down and gleaming at him with determination only made him more enraged. "Come on," he said with a growl, "You're not even trying." He released Connor's arms and backed up. Connor watched in annoyance at Logan's sheer arrogance and swiped at him with the blade's again. Logan was surprised and impressed at his determination and skill but wanted to teach him a lesson. Connor stood back and lunged at him again, this time landing his blades onto Logan's hands. Connor grinned victoriously as sweat dripped down from his face and watched Logan cringe in pain. Suddenly, Logan's face turned from pain, into a once again stone faced expression. Logan held the sword's blades in his hand as blood dripped to the floor. He released it and held out his hands; Connor looked at his handy work on Logan's hand and gasped aloud in amazement as the wounds began to heal rapidly.

"What the f--?" Connor said in shock.

"This is a whole new ball game, kid," Phil said. Logan turned his hand and waved him over to him in a challenge as he slowly approached the young warrior. Connor was now out of options, and was clearly winded. He knew he was out of his league with this guy, and wouldn't give up until he drew some blood. Connor hurled his blade at Wolverine's chest, but was stopped instantly as he caught it between his palms without flinching. The laser blade disappeared from the hold as Logan began growing impatient. Connor twirled his remaining sword in his right hand and swiped at Logan's head as he ducked, punching him in the stomach. Connor staggered backwards and held his stomach, attempting to breathe from the hard blow.

Connor clutched his blade in his hand and ran at Logan attempting to slice his face, but Logan was now angry. He grabbed Connor by the arm and twisted it, kicked his leg to the side knocking him to knees and threw Connor who ran into the wall smacking it hard. Logan drew his claws into Connor's face; the two side blades from his knuckles swiping like lightning between Connor's face nearly missing him. Connor breathed hard as he watched the glistening claws inch away from his two eyes.

"You're confident, kid," Logan said softly. His middle claw slowly grew from his knuckle and touched the tip of Connor's nose. "The confident ones always die first."   
"Please don't," Connor said softly, pleading.

"You mess with one of the team, you mess with all of us," he threatened, "Remember this moment." He withdrew his blades and then his fist, watching as Connor sighed in relief, the sweat pouring down his face as he dropped to the ground. "Welcome to the school, kid," he said as he walked over to Phil.

Logan walked over to Firestarter and held him up as they walked out from the Danger room.

"You okay?" he asked holding him up.

"I'm fine," Phil replied, "just a hurt ego."

"Yeah," he replied, "let's have a beer and let junior fizzle for a while." They walked out the room together like friends leaving Connor, the young arrogant warrior, to think about the lesson he just received from Logan and Firestarter that he'll never forget.

Phil sat at his desk in the computer class as the students typed on the keyboards, taking their tests as deafening silence thickened the air. Connor walked into the room, humbled and badly beaten up as the students watched him curiously. "Mr. Jenson," Phil said standing up, "how can I help you?" Connor handed his class schedule to him. Phil looked at the schedule with a smug smile,

"Ah," Phil said, "how fate has drawn us to each other yet again."

"Whatever," replied Connor, "where do I sit?"

Phil leaned in and said, "You sure you want to sit with freaks?" he whispered sarcastically. Connor groaned knowing he wouldn't live down his comments, "Well, class is just ending, but sit where ever there's a free seat," replied Phil.

He stomped over to a young redheaded girl and dropped onto the seat besides her sitting in front of a black computer screen.

"Hi," the girl said with a smile. Colin didn't reply and turned his face coldly in response. "Are you new?" she asked.

"Sort of," he replied coldly.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Seventeen," he replied, "You?"

"Eleven," she replied, "I've been here since I was nine."

"Nine?" he asked, "You look basically normal."

"Normal?" she replied, "There's no such thing."

"What are you like some philosophical guru?" he asked.

"No," she replied, "it's true. There's no such thing as normal."

"I meant you don't have any fur or weird hair," he said annoyed.

"Well, I'm here, so I have something."

"What's your deal?" he asked.

"Telekinesis," she replied, "You?"

The bell rung and the class stood up in unison, Connor staggered up holding his heavy book bag over his shoulder.

"Shut your computers off and save your tests onto the computer," ordered Phil, "have a nice day people."

"God, I hate that guy," Connor said softly.

"He's cool," the girl said smiling lovingly, "he's my favorite teacher."

"He's a bozo," replied Connor.

"That bozo saved my life, jerk," she said knocking him aside angrily as she walked past him. She greeted Phil and left the classroom. Phil sat at his desk as Connor approached him.

"You saved her life?" asked Connor.

"Yeah," he replied, "It's what we do."

"But this is a school," replied Connor.

"True, some kids come here and apply," he replied, "but for some of them, this is a safe house. That girl Amy was ambushed by some KKK members out in the Staten Island. They were about to kill her like some animal. Luckily, I was doing business where she was being attacked and I saved her."

"They were going to kill a ten year old?" asked Connor, "That's sick."

"Yep," replied Phil, "You'd be surprised at the animosity some people show. Humans are afraid of things they don't understand, so their first instinct is to kill it."

"Is she okay, though?" asked Connor.

"Oh, yeah, this school is the best thing that ever happened to her," he replied, "Two years ago she was hiding for the outside world and fishing food from a dumpster, and now, here she is, getting straight A's." Connor realized that this place he was in wasn't just a school where kids lived. It was a means of life and a way of living. To all, it meant being accepted and never feeling like freaks.

"I'm… sorry," Connor said softly.

"What?" asked Phil as he sat at his desk.

"I'm… sorry I attacked you," he said.

"Why **_did _**you attack me?" asked Phil.

"I don't know," he said, "I just… felt I had to prove myself or something."

"Why?" asked Phil.

"It's the way I lived," he replied, "I had a bad life… and I've been killing since I was a kid."

"Logan, too," Phil said, "but he doesn't go around killing people just to show how tough he is."

"Man, he sure kicked my butt," Connor said rubbing his head.

"Every student learns a lesson when they live in this school," Phil said, "I'm just sorry you had to learn the hard way."

"Yeah," replied Connor with a chuckle, "he was rough. He was going to kill me." Phil stood up and leaned in to Connor's ear, "If Logan wanted to kill you, he would have in a second," Phil said sternly, "be glad this time he let you leave with all your major organs intact." The sentence pounded itself into Connor's brain as he now fully recognized Logan's animosity and skill. He stared at Phil wide-eyed and surprised.

"The same goes for me," replied Phil. Connor nodded and turned walking towards the door. He stopped suddenly and turned towards Phil who sat at his desk playing with a baseball.

"Wait a minute," Connor said, "you let me win?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Phil.

"You were holding back!" Connor said amazed, "right?"

"Well… let me put it this way," Phil said, "I'm a much better fighter than you think."

Connor walked into the recreation room where young kids played and laughed, and looked for Amy within the crowd. He saw her sitting at a computer and walked over to her,

"Hey," he said.

"Go away," she replied coldly.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"If you're going to insult Mr. Vargas again, then no," she replied. He sat besides her and tugged at her arm.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't know what he did for you."

"Now you do," she replied.

"What happened?" he asked.

"If you know, then there's no use of me telling you."

"Please?" he asked, "I'm curious." She turned to him frustrated and sighed sadly, "I was in Staten Island looking in a dumpster behind a McDonald's for some food," she replied, "I was starving… and these guys approached me… for some reason they knew I was a mutant… and they started taunting me. I… tried to run away… they chased me… and cornered me in an alley. One of them spit on me… I was crying a lot… and then he appeared. He hovered from the roof and stood in front of me warning them and threatening them to back off. They taunted him and he fought them off, and he carried me off."

"That must have been really scary," said Connor.

"Very," replied Amy, "I owe Mr. Vargas my life. He's like my big brother. Everyone in this school is like my family." The bell rung as Connor stood dazed and dumbfounded from hearing her amazing story. He and Amy walked down the crowded halls as kids ran to their classes, screaming and laughing.

"Where do you go, next?" asked Amy.

"Uh… English," he said looking at his schedule.

Phil sat in the empty recreational room watching television news reports from CNN. Scott walked in to the room and sat beside Phil as the news played loudly.

"What's going on?" asked Scott.

"There's an anti-mutant rally in downtown Manhattan," replied Phil.

"I can't believe it," he said in disgust.

"That's what you get when you have free speech," he replied.

"Looks more like a witch hunt than a rally," he said watching the people on the screen scream.

"Those hate mongers aren't all that organized," Phil replied sarcastically.

"Scott, Phil," the professor's voice called in their heads, "Come to the meeting room, immediately."

The professor sat in front of three monitors watching the rally coverage as Phil and Scott walked in.

"Something wrong, professor?" asked Scott.

"Watching the rally, eh?" asked Phil.

"This rally will soon turn to a riot," the professor said as he turned towards them, "As it expands, there's more of a chance of an attack from mutant terrorists."

"You actually think there's going to be an attack?" asked Phil.

"As the riot increases, the likelihood of a threat from mutant terrorist's increases," replied the professor, "That's why I need you to go to Manhattan in case of that situation."

"Me, too?" asked Phil.

Amy and Connor snuck through the halls, Amy whispering to him with a smile. "I don't think we're supposed to be here," whispered Connor. "Don't you want to see?" asked Amy, "It's cool." They snuck towards the doorway of the meeting room where the three discussed. Amy gasped and attempted to run but was held by Connor who listened intently. "Wait," Connor whispered, "let's listen."

"I'm only a teacher, here," replied Phil, "I've never been on a mission, before."

"But you will stand out more," the professor replied.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Scott accepting without question.

"You'll go to Manhattan and blend in with the crowd," he instructed, "In case of attack, you'll intervene and protect the crowd."

"Wait, I'm not going to Manhattan to protect people who'd kill me at the drop of a dime," argued Phil.

"No one else can do it," Scott insisted, "the classes are in progress and only the two of us are available."

"Then I'll substitute, but I'm not going to do that," Phil insisted angrily.

"It's a necessary evil, you must understand that," said the professor, "we need your help. Scott can't possibly do it by himself."

"They're going out!" Amy whispered excitedly, "Cool!"

"I wish we could go," Connor whispered. Phil sighed and rubbed the back of his head, not appreciating his mission. He was angry he had to go to a street filled with racists and protect them.

"Alright," Phil said annoyed, "Fine."

"You'll have to leave immediately," the professor instructed, "Take the jeep."

"Come on," Amy said pulling Connor.

"Where are we going?" asked Connor.

"We're going to go with them," Amy said smiling.

"Are you kidding?" asked Connor, "we can't do that."

"We'll hide in the back of the jeep," she replied excitedly, "they won't see us."

Connor and Amy ran through the launch pad where the Blackbird stood and ran down some back steps where they stood out in a parking lot. The saw the dark green army jeep and climbed into the back where they pulled up a large mat and covered themselves, hiding quietly within the cloth.

"We'll never pull this off," whispered Connor.

"We will," she assured him, "don't worry about it."

"We're gonna get detention," Connor complained.

"I know," she replied with a laugh, "ain't it cool?" Phil and Scott walked through the parking lot, silent and determined at the mission ahead of them. Phil wore his favorite leather jacket and sat in the passenger seat. Scott started the engine and noticed Phil's dismay. "I don't want to do this, either," Scott assured him.

"This sucks," Phil replied angrily, "let's just get this over with."

They drove through the countryside, the jeep bobbing up and down along the gravelly road as Connor and Amy hid in the bad, crouched down beneath the sheets listening to the two talking. Phil leaned his head against the window, thinking heavily.

"Hey, Scott, can I ask you something?" asked Phil.

"Sure," replied Scott.

"If you… could lose your power, I mean, if you had a choice not to have your powers anymore, would you want to?" asked Phil.

"Wow," Scott said at the heavy question he asked. He took a deep breath and attempted to word it as best as he could, "That's a question a lot of us have asked ourselves at one time or another."

"I dunno," said Phil, "I've been asking myself that a lot."

"You thinking about doing something drastic?" asked Scott.

"No, no," Phil assured him, sitting up, "I just wish I didn't have these abilities, sometimes… all the times."

Scott couldn't believe that his favorite student, his friend wanted to lose his powers and leave everything behind. But it was a conversation he'd had with all of the X-men at one time; even with the Professor.

"There's times in every one's lives, even humans where we wish we were someone else," said Scott, "the question you have to ask yourself is: would you be the person you are today, had you not had your powers?"

"What do you mean?" asked Phil.

"If I've learned anything at the school, it's this: who we are born as in life, is what makes us who we are, now if we change who we are, we couldn't survive," replied Scott, "You wouldn't be the strong, independent fighter you are today if you weren't born with your powers."

"Yeah," replied Phil still thinking heavily about Scott's truly meaningful answer.

"You're more like a brother to me than a student," said Scott, "You're one of us."

Amy and Connor stood in the back, crouched down on their knees. Connor looked over Amy who looked down at the floor saddened at Scott and Phil's conversation. It was terrible for her to hear Phil talk so grimly about himself, and she began to regret ever sneaking onto the truck to begin with.

"Are you okay?" whispered Connor.

"No, I'm not," replied Amy wiping tears from her face. They finally arrived in the middle of Times Square, the epicenter of New York and the most dazzling place to be. Scott parked at the side of the street and walked from out of the car, fixing his shades. Phil walked out from the other side and looked around as crowds of people walked by. They could hear the distant roars of the crowds at the anti-mutant rally, and Phil's stomach turned at the notion of being among the many people watching them.

Scott looked over at Phil who became increasingly nervous, "Keep a look out for anything suspicious," Scott ordered him, "and be on guard at all times."

"Okay," replied Phil.

"Split up," Scott ordered, "if anything happens, just use your best judgment."

"Got it," replied Phil. Phil walked down the crowded street as Scott made his way towards the protest crowds. Phil walked slowly along the streets, watching the people go by him. Connor lifted the sheet that covered them and looked around. "Where are we?" asked Connor. Amy lifted the sheet and looked around, her eyes lighting up in amazement, "We're in Manhattan!"


	2. Chapter Two: Thunderstruck

"Manhattan?" asked Connor.

"Well, Times Square," explained Amy, "me and my mom used to come here every week end." She put one foot out of the back but Connor yanked her by the arm, keeping her inside.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Connor angrily.

"I'm just going to look around," replied Amy, "we drove for two hours, and I'm tired."

"I don't think this is a good idea," argued Connor. Amy yanked her arm away from him, "I didn't ask you," she replied. She stepped down onto the street and began stretching, looking around the tall skyscrapers and bustling crowds. Connor stepped out of the truck and stood beside her, looking around at his new scenery.

"Cool," Connor said in amazement, "I've never been in New York before."

"What are you, a caveman?" asked Amy.

"I don't like this," Connor complained. They walked through the street slowly, looking around for Phil or Scott, "What if we get caught?"

"We won't," replied Amy.

"What If we get caught by the police or sentinels?" asked Connor.

"Then use your powers," argued Amy.

"I can't!" argued Connor, "I don't want to be taken in."

"Fine, then we'll get caught," she argued sarcastically. She turned and walked away, storming off in annoyance.

"Don't **_you_** have any powers?" asked Connor.

"Some," she replied, "but I don't see how that's any of your business."

"We should go back," Connor said sternly.

"Then go back," she replied, "but I'm looking around."

Phil kept his hands tucked in his pockets, watching around the crowds of people as they cheered at the ramblings of an anti-mutant speaker. Across the many hateful glares and blank faces, he could see Scott in the distance, looking around as he fixed his glasses. They met eyes from across the crowd and nodded to one another, making sure everything was in check. Amy walked through the streets confidently, looking into the windows and displays the stores shown the window shoppers as Connor followed. "Cool, huh?" asked Amy as she stared through a window at a mannequin. "You have any money?" asked Connor. "I wish," she replied. "Were you and your mother close?" asked Connor. She looked up at him with a confused glare and shrugged, "Yeah," she replied softly, "I loved her." She lowered her head and sighed heavily, thinking deeply.

"What ever happened to her?" asked Connor.

"I dunno," she replied, "I… guess she's dead. She was a mutant, too. It was tough… they raided my house and kidnapped her… I managed to get away."

"I'm sorry," he said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder attempting to comfort her. "I hate my life," she said softly, staring into the ground, "I hate what I am."  
"We all do, sometimes," replied Connor, "but it's the hand we were dealt." Connor looked to the side and furrowed his brows as he could see two men in heavy black suits peering at them, talking silently into their walkie talkies that hung from their shirts. His past had suddenly come back to help him, because at that moment, he could sense many eyes on them.

"We gotta go," he said urgently.

"I don't want to," Amy argued. He grabbed her hand and pulled her as they walked down the street. She dragged behind him, looking around confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked pulling back. He turned to her and crouched down to her, "We have to go, now! Trust me." Phil stood like a stone statue, watching the rally as anger began to fume within him. He looked around and began to notice strange behavior within the crowd, as people passing by him began to stare deeply as if they knew what he was. He opened his shirt and tapped the 'X' signal pendant that lay at the front of his shirt,

"Scott, are you there?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Something's going on around here," he said walking through the crowd.

"What do you mean?" he asked alarmed.

"I don't know," he replied, "but I have this feeling. Everyone is looking at me oddly. Something fishy is happening."

"It's probably your imagination, but I'll check it out," he replied.

"Look around you," he instructed, "Check out how many eyes are on you."

Connor and Amy stood up against the back of the truck, looking around nervously. Amy was still unsure about what was happening, but Connor became increasingly alert.

"What's the matter?" she asked with a shaky voice of fear.

"Get in the truck," he said to her.

"What?" she asked.

"They know about us," he said, "get into the truck."

"What- what about you?" she asked in fright.

"Don't worry about me," he replied sternly, "I'll handle them."

Suddenly, a large white truck skidded down the street and screeched up beside the twosome. Connor clung to the back of the truck in fright as Amy peeked from under the sheet. The truck door slid open, as three agents stormed out from within, pointing their guns at him and screaming orders. "Get down, mutant!" the agent screamed at Connor. He looked around as he became surrounded with federal agents. He could hear rockets in the distance and looked up as he could see a large sentinel robot descending into the crowd. "I knew it!" screamed Phil. He tapped his pendant, "Scott, it's going down!" he screamed. Scott dropped his glasses and slipped on his visor as he looked up to the rapidly descending sentinel. The crowds began parting, running in horror as Scott held his finger up to the side of his visor. Phil scrambled through the crowds attempting to get to Scott's side, but was being pushed by the rapidly riotous crowd. "Get down!" he screamed among the crowd as the sentinel landed into the street, its feet shaking the ground like an earth quake.

"Four mutant subjects detected," the sentinel said in a thunderous droning voice. Phil tore off his jacket and began powering up his fist with raging balls of fire. "Come on, you walking beer can!" he screamed in anger. "Continue pursuit and capture," the sentinel droned. "Not so fast," Scott replied. He tapped his visor and with a loud roar, his large optic beam blast through the air like lightning, slamming into the chest of the sentinel. The blast knocked the metallic behemoth to the side as Phil launched from the ground and flew through the sky hurling his fire balls at the robot's face as it blasted at him with its rays. The sentinel turned as the quickly approaching Phil blasted him rapidly with fire balls. It shot its eye beams at Phil knocking him out of the sky. Phil dove to the ground like a meteor, slamming down onto the street. Scott ran to Phil's half unconscious body as he dodged the sentinel's attacks like a true soldier.

He crouched down to Phil and held him up, "You okay?" he asked. "I'm fine," he replied sitting up.

"What do you think he meant by four mutants?" asked Scott.

"I don't know," he replied. He stood up and realized what was happening and ran off, "Where are you going?" asked Scott.

"Stall him!" screamed Phil, "I gotta check out if and see if someone snuck on the truck with us."

"Hurry," ordered Scott as he stood on his knees blasting the robot furiously. Phil ran through the streets as crowds scattered like rats, screaming and some watching in horror as Connor stood in full fight stance, two large blades in his hands as the federal agents pointed their guns at him. "Aw, crap!" Phil muttered. He turned to see Scott who was still fighting the sentinel and became torn to what was the best thing to do. He had to show himself, lest Connor be killed mercilessly. He crouched down and with a large scream shot a fireball at the truck.

The truck exploded like dynamite, sending it spiraling into the air. The agents were thrown off their feet as Connor slammed into the truck from the force. Phil leapt into the air and jumped onto the ground, standing over the unconscious agents that lay scattered among the concrete. He ran to Connor who stood up over the agents. Phil pushed him against the truck and grabbed his shirt in anger.

"What are you doing here?!" he screamed in anger.

"I-I-I'm sorry," replied Connor in shock.

"You could have been killed!" he screamed tugging at his shirt.

"Look out!" Scott screamed from the back. Phil turned as the sentinel hovered over the agents, finally landing with a loud boom over the two. "Halt, mutants!" the sentinel ordered. Scott ran in back of the sentinel blasting it with his optic blasts, but it didn't help any as the robot shook off the blasts and continued approaching them.

"Professor," Scott said tapping his comm. Pendant, "we need back up!"

"The black bird is on the way," the professor replied, "I've sent Logan and Kurt to help." The sentinel stood over the two preparing to blast them as Phil turned, standing in front of Connor to protect him. "Back off!" Phil screamed aloud in a stern command. His voice echoed through the empty streets, showing he meant business and he wasn't backing down for nothing. Scott blasted at the sentinel, but it rotated, turning to him and blasted him. Scott flew back to the ground, now unconscious from its powerful retaliation.

"Is it me or is that thing getting stronger?" asked Connor.

"Shut up and stay back!" ordered Phil.

"What do I do?" asked Connor.

"Staying shut will help a whole lot, right now," Phil replied. They were now in a corner like mice to a fierce cat, approaching them intently.

Phil fired up his body and launched at the sentinel like a rocket, blasting off the ground. He shot fire ball after fireball furiously into the sentinel's chest as it staggered back from impact. Connor watched in amazement as he witnessed his Phil attack like a gauntlet, a raging ball of fire. The sentinel managed to regain his balance from the shots that melted its metal and slammed its large fists into Phil who flew recklessly into its chest. It grabbed him in mid- air and thrashed his body furiously into a car. Connor watched in horror, his body paralyzed in fear as he could see Phil's legs hanging over the roof of the smashed car in the distance, smoke still rising from his body as he was taken down from the robotic soldier. The sentinel turned and saw as Connor watched in fear, Amy emerging from the sheet to be at his side.

"W-W-What now?" asked Amy in fear.

"I don't know," replied Connor, "don't you have anything that can stop it?"

"I-I only have telekinesis, and I can only move small things," replied Amy.

"Well, unless I can shoot beams at it, we're done for," replied Connor.

"Continue seize and capture on mutant subjects!" The sentinel said as it rapidly reached towards the two youngsters. Suddenly, a large whirring arose like thunder in the sky as a loud roar slowly arose like someone cranking a volume button. Connor looked up into the sky as the black bird hovered in the air, but it didn't keep attention away from the two youngsters, because the sentinel wasn't wasting any time. "I-I thought you could fight?" complained Amy as she clung onto Connor. "That thing?!" screamed Connor, "are you nuts?!" Like lightning, Logan dropped from out of the haul of the black bird landing onto the sentinel's back, clinging onto its metal skeleton with his claws.

"Guess who, bub!" screamed Logan. Nightcrawler burst onto the ground with his teleportation and grabbed Scott teleporting instantly. He burst onto the car and grabbed Phil teleporting into the black bird. Nightcrawler teleported onto the sentinel's back, "Guttentaug," he said waving into its eyes with a sarcastic smile, "I am Nightcrawler." The sentinel blasted from its eyes missing him by an inch as he teleported to its back. Meanwhile, Logan slashed away at the robots back, tearing into its metallic shell effortlessly. He ripped the its door off and slashed at its wire, but like a rude awakening, he became electrocuted as he pulled at the wires. He screamed aloud as the bolts of electricity burst through his body. Nightcrawler burst onto the sentinel's arm attempting to restrain it, but was caught instantly by its hands. He screamed aloud as it electrocuted him mercilessly. Connor formed two daggers from his hands and ran at the sentinel.

"What are you doing?!" screamed Amy.

"I have to do something," replied Connor.

Using his skills as a warrior he ran at its foot and began shooting daggers into its foot, slowly weakening its balance. The sentinel looked down as Night crawler escaped from its hold, teleporting away. He dodged its feet, lunging to the ground and shooting his knives at it as it attempted to stomp on him. Logan regained his footing on the sentinel and looked down as he heard the clanging of the knives against the robot. "Who's that?" asked night crawler in surprise. "Unbelievable," Logan said annoyed, "Get him before he kills himself." He sighed heavily and teleported instantly onto the ground and grabbed Connor by the back by surprise, teleporting instantly onto the black bird in a puff of smoke. Connor staggered back as he saw Night crawler standing above him.

"No!" Connor screamed.

"That'll be all today young one," Night crawler said.

"Amy's down there; get her before she gets killed!" screamed Connor.

Night crawler teleported and landed on the ground, he looked around nervously and saw Amy crouched onto the ground under the truck, hiding from the attack before her. Amy saw Nightcrawler reaching to her from under the truck with a smile, "Mr. Wagner!" Amy shouted in excitement. "Come, little one," he said softly. She reached her hand out to his and they teleported, Logan still battling with the sentinel. Nightcrawler looked out from the haul of the hovering black bird. "Logan!" he screamed from above. Logan slashed furiously over and over until finally the sentinel's head tore from its sockets, its head falling off. Finally, he toppled it as he slowly towered from the ground and tipped over. "How do you like that you walking can opener?!" screamed Logan. Finally with a loud screech, it crashed onto the ground, Nightcrawler teleporting with Logan before it could explode.

Logan and Nightcrawler walked to the cock pit of the jet and looked back as Phil lay on a stretcher still unconscious, Scott sitting on his bed aching from the battle.

"What about the sentinel?" asked Nightcrawler.

"Let the feds deal with it," Logan replied, "they set this up to begin with."

"Really?" asked Nightcrawler.

"This whole rally was a ruse to fish the crowd for mutants," replied Logan, "the professor discovered it."

"Praise god no one was killed," night crawler said, "it was all a witch hunt."

"Yeah, but no one was going to be hung today," replied Logan, "not on my watch."

They blasted off into the sky like lightning, leaving on the flaming chards of metal that was one the metallic giant called a "Sentinel." Amy sat beside Phil, holding his hand and hoping he would regain his consciousness. Connor walked over to her and watched in regret.

"He's okay… right?" asked Connor with a hint of worry.

"Yeah," replied Amy, "I'm just waiting until he wakes up."

"He's really special to you, huh?" asked Connor.

"Yeah," replied Amy, "he's like family." At that point Connor realized that maybe being in this school wasn't so bad. He could see how the students bonded with the teachers, and after watching Phil defend them without any thought of his own life… maybe he wasn't such a stiff after all. Maybe he was finally some place where he would be accepted. For once, he was happy he would be going home for good.

The next day, the classes resumed as normal, and Phil sat behind his desk, sorting papers as usual. The day before had been a very strenuous one, but he was back in the game as always. Connor walked in quietly to the empty class, afraid to talk to him. "You might as well come in," replied Phil sarcastically, "you're starting to grow roots." Connor approached him meagerly, afraid to speak a word, and more surprisingly, he was afraid.

"Are you… alright?" asked Connor.

"I'm good," replied Phil. He stood up facing Connor who stood back timidly.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Don't be," replied Phil, "Amy took the blame for everything. She said she pressured you into it."

"Am I going to be kicked out?" asked Connor.

"That all depends," replied Phil sitting on his desk.

"What do you mean?" asked Connor.

"Do you **_want_** to leave the school?" asked Phil, "I got the distinction from our first encounter that you didn't want to be here. I have the chest wound to prove it."

"Well, at first I didn't," replied Connor, "but then I saw how close Amy was to you, and I wanted that."

"Every teacher in this school, as a matter of fact, every member of the X-men has some bond with a couple of students, and you can have that too, you just… have to open up to people," replied Phil.

"I know," replied Connor.

"You're not gonna be kicked out," said Phil, "You and Amy are on probation." Connor smiled from excitement. This was a new beginning for him and a new life.

"Thanks," replied Connor with a smile.

"Now get to class," said Phil with a smile. Connor nodded and headed for the door, "Oh, and Connor?" asked Phil. Connor turned to him, "Yes?" he asked.

"I want a rematch."


End file.
